Tainted Desire
by toostupidforyou
Summary: Harry Potter is in suspected danger. Against his wishes he is forced to live at the castle to be constantly watched. Who will be there to catch the 'Golden Boy' when he falls and why? SSHP. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and anything you don't recognize. If you sue, you will get little more than pocket lint.

Rating: M

Summary: Harry Potter is 16 and beginning the summer between his 6th and 7th year. He is found to be in danger and some crazy events change his life forever.

Pairings: SS/HP hinted RL/SB

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: The Worst Summer Ever**

Take me on a trip upon your magic swirlin' ship,  
My senses have been stripped, my hands can't feel to grip,  
My toes too numb to step, wait only for my boot heels  
To be wanderin'.  
I'm ready to go anywhere, I'm ready for to fade  
Into my own parade, cast your dancing spell my way,  
I promise to go under it. – Bob Dylan "Mr. Tambourine Man"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter paced the room, angered at the fact that no one gave him any freedom. Before he had been allowed to go outside, play Quidditch, hell; even go to the Dursley's. Now, he was waiting for a group to come and take him back to Hogwart's for the summer. He was sick of not being able to live his own life. He was human, not just some tool for the wizarding world to use.

Finally, bored of pacing, Harry threw himself onto his bed only to stare at the ceiling. Hedwig cooed softly from her cage, hoping to be let out to fly and stretch her wings. After several minutes of intense silence and thought, several 'Pops' were heard from the downstairs signifying the end to Harry's freedom. He sighed before standing up only to be greeted by Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and several others. That's when he noticed him, Severus Snape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape hated the task that had been assigned him. He hated the boy that Albus had deemed necessary to retrieve and bring back to Hogwart's. He stared at the boy, no, man that now stood in front of him. He scowled as Remus stepped forward, examining him and his things.

Severus had noted the change in his student last year. He had lost the excitement of life along with any other emotion. He was no longer the immature child but the emotionless drone. 'Very teenager indeed,' Severus had thought to himself, but after the first three months when his mood had not improved, Severus had realized that there was more to it than that. Severus broke his train of thought long enough to allow him to search for Potter, who was now making his way down the stairs followed closely by the rest of the team. He sighed and followed at the end knowing that he would be seeing enough of Potter very shortly.

The assignment had not only included the escort back to the school but private lessons that were to begin the next day, if they happened at all. He knew that he was going to hate this summer to his very core. It was going to be a very long summer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knew exactly what was happening during the summer, more training. He hated the fact that he was thought of as only a tool that needed to be sharpened before fighting the last battle. Too make matters worse; he was training with one of his least favorite people.

Dumbledore had arranged this plan. According to him, Snape was the only one who could adequately train him for he knew exactly what to expect from the Dark Lord. Harry had highly doubted that this was Snape's choice. Though, it did rise a question in the young man's head, what if it had?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus watched Remus grab Harry's trunk, shrink it, and then place it on his broom. He grabbed his own although, this was not the way he preferred to travel, and sighed. He was to stay beside Harry through the entire trip, the closest to the boy, while the rest of the team surrounding them. Severus hated the fact that he was to be stuck with the brat, but, seeing as he had no choice, he would obey to the order.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus stood in front of everyone assembled to retrieve Harry. He hated speaking, but as the one in charge he needed to get things going.

"We need to get going. Harry, you have your broom and Invisibility Cloak?" At this Harry nodded so Remus continued.

"Then you all have your assignments. Let's go," he said as he approached the front door, opening it to the cold night air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry kicked off and was soon surrounded by a pack of people, Snape being the closest beside him. He watched the man fly, remembering the Quidditch match that Snape had had to referee to try and protect him. Harry frowned, knowing that he was paying to much attention to him. It was also bothering Snape, something that Harry did no want to do so soon.

He went back to just flying, hoping to reach Hogwart's soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. Time to read and review! The more reviews the sooner I update so send 'em.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and anything you don't recognize. If you sue, you will get little more than pocket lint.

Rating: M

Summary: Harry Potter is 16 and beginning the summer between his 6th and 7th year. He is found to be in danger and some crazy events change his life forever.

Pairings: SS/HP hinted RL/SB

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Hogwarts**

Homeward bound  
I wish I was  
Homeward bound  
Home, where my thought's escaping  
Home, where my music's playing  
Home, where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me – Simon and Garfunkel "Homeward Bound"

They had arrived late in the night; the darkened castle looking uninhabited- an unusual sight for Potter. Severus sighed, knowing that the summer was going to be unbearably long. At least he had become civil with Potter last year on Albus's commands. Though, he thought this wasn't a very good way to show gratitude.

Now, the pair sat and awaited orders from that same man. Severus glanced at Potter only to find him nearly asleep. He wished that Albus had let him go. He didn't see why he was needed. He had done his duty and wanted nothing more to do with the boy, though, he very well couldn't disobey orders. He again sighed and closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them, he found the Headmaster taking his enormous chair. Severus prodded Harry awake and took an upright sitting position. He glared at the Headmaster.

"Why am I needed here?" he asked, his voice cold and untrue to his actual feelings.

"I called you both here to arrange the room situation. Harry is in danger, the reason that I have brought him here. I believe that he needs someone to keep an eye on him the majority of the time whilst he is here," Albus paused, hoping that Severus would understand what he was suggesting. Severus knew that this could only mean trouble.

"I understand that neither of you will like this arrangement but, m'boy, you are my most trusted on my faculty. I appoint Harry to your protection. He will be moved into your rooms which have been modified for his stay," Albus said, placing clasped hands on his desk.

"NO!" two shouts of horror came flying at the old man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Dumbledore could not be serious. He knew that they hated each other and had only civil on this very man's orders. Now they were forced to live together. It was outrageous.

"I will not house him!" Snape stated angrily. Harry was somewhat hurt by this, but knew to keep his mouth shut for fear of royally pissing him off.

Dumbledore, of course, countered quickly. "There is no one else in the castle asides from Professor Trelawney. I do not suggest we send the boy up to her to easily get killed." Harry agreed with this statement. He did not trust Trelawney nearly as much as he did Snape, even if he did dislike him. Snape's mood however, did not take this well.

"Why does he not stay with you?" You are the only person the Dark Lord fears if that is whom we are protecting him from," Snape questioned, his voice reflecting his anger slightly. Harry could tell that Dumbledore was losing his patients.

"I am not here enough to take on that task. You would do well not to question my judgment. It causes me to believe that there is a lack of trust in you. I know that neither of you like this, though, it is the best we can do. You will learn to live with each other and that is that. Now, Harry, all of your stuff has been moved in by a house elf. All you have to do is get Severus's password and arrange your room," Dumbledore smiled. "I am sure you will both make this work. Good night," he said as he walked out of the room through the door in the back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was in an extremely rotten mood at this point and stood abruptly, his black robes billowing around him. Not only had he been forced to stay awake but was now being forced to share living quarters with his most hated student. He glared at Potter before speaking.

"Come Potter," he spat. He silently stalked out of the room and down the hall to the dungeons with Potter on his heels.

"While you are staying with me, you will touch nothing without permission. I will not have your friends in my room and you will do well to stay out of my way," he began, sounding angrier than usual. Potter murmured a small, 'yes, sir' and continued to follow him.

Once they arrived at the dungeons, Severus led him to the painting of a green snake sleeping soundly. "Signum Venus," he muttered, his tone changing slightly. The portrait opened revealing a small hallway with a door at the end.

"Stand on the mat and do not move until I signal for you," he muttered before stepping to the other side of the door to reset his wards. After a few minutes, he motioned for Harry to step through.

Severus took no time in starting the tour. He guessed that the added door to the entrance hallway was Harry's room. They had been painted maroon and gold, a deed that Albus surely had done. He motioned for the young man to step in and followed closely behind to see just what had been added to his home.

"These will be your rooms whilst you are here," he said stepping out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knew that Snape had not designed the rooms. He never would have put so much thought into them. He smiled, glad that at least he had his own room and bed. The walls were maroon with thin gold stripes. A desk sat in the far corner, next to it a bookshelf. On the other wall was a dresser and the same wall as the door, a closet. All the wood was a rich chocolate color that matched the color scheme nicely. The bed was maroon with a lion embroidered in the corner. Golden pillows covered the majority of the bed and Harry couldn't help but stare.

After a quick job of unpacking he stepped back out into the hallways and stared at Snape, who turned and walked to a large open room. The walls were stone and held no color, fitting the man who was now giving the tour.

"This is the sitting room," Snape said silkily the moved to a small adjoining kitchen. They moved on to the other side of the sitting room where two doors were located. "You are never to enter those two rooms unless I specifically tell you to," Snape stated, glaring at Harry the entire time. Harry simply nodded.

"I feel that Dumbledore gave you a bathroom therefore, I have no further need of you. Do as you please, Potter," Snape said as he headed for one of the forbidden doors.

"Sir," Harry said boldly, causing the older man to turn. "The name's Harry."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Time to read and review! The more reviews the sooner I update so send 'em.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and anything you don't recognize. If you sue, you will get little more than pocket lint.

Rating: M

Summary: Harry Potter is 16 and beginning the summer between his 6th and 7th year. He is found to be in danger and some crazy events change his life forever.

Pairings: SS/HP hinted RL/SB

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings**

So happy just to be alive  
Underneath the sky of blue  
On this new morning, new morning  
On this new morning with you.  
New morning. –Bob Dylan "New Morning"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Severus had barely slept. The thought of Potter sleeping down the hall had kept him awake if only to make sure the brat didn't try anything stupid. He was uncomfortable with sharing his space, especially with the son of his enemy. He sighed as he sat up on the edge of his bed before shuffling slowly to make himself breakfast. 'At least my debt will be repaid,' he thought as he opened his bedroom door to find Potter sitting on his couch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had slept very little for fear of being murdered in his sleep. He had finished all of his summer homework within the first few hours upon arrival. He had then started to read from the books. Now, he was seated on the large leather sofa, waiting for Snape to rise. After five minutes, he noticed the door handle of one of the forbidden rooms jiggle and Snape appeared in the door way. He glared at Harry then strode past, heading for the small kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Snape questioned, sounding tired and upset. Harry was shocked that Snape had actually thought of him. That was a first. Snape just shook his head and walked into the small kitchen. He began to cook what Harry thought to be eggs. Harry finally stood and walked over,

"Want some help?" he asked in a cheery voice. Snape just glared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had watched the boy's initial reaction, not surprised at all by it. He figured that most people liked eggs and he began to cook them. However, his peaceful cooking was soon interrupted by Potter.

"I do not need or want your help, Potter. I suggest you go and occupy yourself until breakfast is finished," Severus stated and Potter just shook his head before walking back to the couch. Severus just glared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Dumbledore had insisted upon seeing the pair. They both made their way slowly, glaring at each other all the while. Snape muttered the password and they clambered into the gargoyle and were soon seated in the same chairs as the night before.

"Now, last night seemed to go well considering. Neither of you were sent to the Hospital Wing. Well done, m'boys," Dumbledore stated as he entered the room. Snape glared.

"Why are we needed here? I thought you told us everything last night?" Harry remarked bitterly. He had become tired of Dumbledore in the fourth year after Cedric's death. His thought's had only magnified with the withholding of news that could have saved Sirius's life. He blamed Dumbledore completely for his death and he had yet to recover.

Dumbledore nodded and immediately his mood changed.

"I have set up a room much like the Room of Requirements. It was made to fit your training. It will provide Severus and yourself with anything you need," Dumbledore stated in his slow, mellow voice. Harry glared a glare that could easily rival Snape's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had sat silently, watching Potter fume. In that moment, he realized just how similar they truly were. Severus nodded at the Headmaster then stood. "If that is all, then I need a word with Mr. Potter," he commented, eyeing the look of horror on Potter's face. Albus simply nodded.

"I expect a training session a day if not more, even once term starts. You will use the Marauder's Map to locate the room and the password is Cookie Cake. You will need everything that Severus has to teach you so pay close mind to him," Albus chided, receiving a simple nod from Potter.

Severus stood, nodding to the Headmaster, and soon Harry was standing, the look of horror still plastered to his face. He turned and strode out, Potter trailing him in complete silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stalked out of the room, following closely behind Snape. Whatever he had to say, Harry could tell it wasn't going to pleasant. Harry sighed. He was nearly having to jog to keep up with the man and was completely out of breath by the time they reached the dungeons.

Snape muttered the password and quickly shoved Harry into the rooms. He stumbled slightly then moved toward the large sitting area.

"Have a seat on the couch. We have a lot to discuss," Snape said motioning and Harry immediately took a seat, sighing in disgust. He finally understood just how bad this was going to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus made his way across the room and sat across from Potter, studying him. He had noticed the maturity of him by how he had handled the situation both of them were put in, but Severus had not been sure how long that would last. He forced a slight smile, trying to relax himself as well as Potter. Finally he spoke.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked his voice softer than normal.

"No," was the short response. Severus simply nodded.

"Harry," he began, not even noticing the fact that he had used his first name, "I know that this must be difficult for you. Watching you in Dumbledore's office made me realize that we actually are very similar. I know that this is not what you want to hear, but we need to discuss things. I haven't liked you because I saw your father. That has changed now more than ever. I have come to realize that you are a completely different person for your father and I am ashamed of what I put you through. It might take some time, but I would be honored to gain your trust and friendship," Severus stated, watching the young man's face.

"Sir, I know that we are alike. I have known that for some time. I also hoped that you would figure it out. I can't help but feel overwhelmed by your sudden admissions, but I hope that someday we can become friends. For now, I think that we should continue to get to know each other better and take things slow. I have known nothing other than the slimy, greasy, git that was my Potions Professor," Potter forced himself to smile hoping not to feel the wrath of Severus.

Severus simply nodded as did Harry. "That is all then. You are free to do as you please."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he made his way to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several days, the entire Hogwart's staff had arrived and the castle was once again filled with activity. Harry had shocked many by his living arrangements, even causing McGonagall to offer to share her room. Harry had simply declined, leaving McGonagall to shake her head at him and walk off.

The training sessions were better than had been expected. He had learned two of the Unforgiveables, not feeling capable of the Avada Kedavra. He had now moved on to working on dodging by all means necessary. He would often be forced to roll or jump out of the way before casting a blocking spell. As Snape had told him, he would need more practice.

He had also begun to help Snape with his potions as an attempt to get to know the man better. Though they were not friends as of yet, they were becoming closer and Harry couldn't have been happier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. Special thanks to Kino, FlayingFoxFire, Phoenix 5, Zarek4ever, Serpent91, SShappiness, snarry addict, serailreviewer, u-have-1-face, kizunakat and Hopelessly Confussed. Time to read and review! The more reviews the sooner I update so send 'em.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and anything you don't recognize. If you sue, you will get little more than pocket lint.

Rating: M

Summary: Harry Potter is 16 and beginning the summer between his 6th and 7th year. He is found to be in danger and some crazy events change his life forever.

Pairings: SS/HP hinted RL/SB

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Shopping for Black**

**It's ****always lalalalala...  
Shopping never end  
It's always lalalalala...  
Shopping with our friends  
Shopping once again – Barenaked Ladies**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks had flown by and Garry finally received his last Hogwart's letter along with a letter from Ron. Harry smiled slightly, knowing that the rest of the Weasley's had probably added their own comments. He took a seat on the couch, opening the letter quickly. He began to read the letter, his small smile growing as he read.

_Dear Harry, _

_How have you been? Hermione and I were told about you staying with Snape. Hope he hasn't been a complete slimy git. _

_Herms has spent the summer with us and actually forced me to do my homework early on. It gave me more time with the twins. Charlie and Bill were in for a while. We've been working hard trying to get rid of the gnomes_

_Hi Harry! Ginny here. Finally got this away from Ron. So sorry about you having to stay with Snape. Hope you're doing well. Hang on, the twins want a go_

_Hiya Harry! Pulled any good jokes on Snape now that you're living with him? Speaking of jokes, the Joke Shop is booming, mate. We're hoping to open a shop in Hogsmeade before the first trip. We have some new items. See you soon._

_Sorry bout them. Herms' still asleep or I'd send this to her. Sure she would love to talk to you. We all got our Hogwart's letters this morning. We're headin' to Diagon Alley the week before term. We have rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and were hoping you could meet us there, mate. Of course, with the greasy git, we'd understand if you can't. Hope to see you soon_

_Your friends,_

_Ron__Ginny, __Fred and George_

Harry frowned as he read the ending. Snape would never want to leave the week before term, especially to spend time with the Weasleys and Hermione. 'How am I supposed to ask for this?' he thought to himself before standing in search of the Potion's Master. To his surprise, Snape was only standing a few feet away watching him. Harry forced a very small smile while he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Sir," Harry began, his voice shaking slightly.

"What now, Potter?" the older man questioned annoyed. Harry gulped in a steadying breath.

"The term will be starting soon and I'll need my books and things. Iwaswondering ifIcouldmeetmyfriendstheweekbeforeterm?" he asked, the phrase molding itself together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus sighed.

"Mr. Potter," Severus began, slightly amused by the young man's fear. "As much as I would love to answer your question, I could not understand the jumbled mess you presented." Potter's head dropped slightly and a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

'He looks so hot when he blushes,' he thought before mentally slapping himself. 'I cannot think of students as hot.'

"Er…I was wondering if…um…I could, you see, oh, bugger. I wanted to know if I could go to Diagon Alley to meet my friends the week before term?" he asked, gaining some confidence.

Severus responded simply. "No. Headmaster Dumbeldore has arranged for your necessities to be brought here. You will have all year to spend with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." He walked to one of his forbidden rooms and disappeared into it.

"But sir," Harry whined. Severus didn't hear a word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Harry was seated on is bed, reading through his new school books. He had found them on his bed with a note that simply read _'Sorry. SS'_. All Harry could do was glare. He knew that the man truly didn't care about his well being or else he would be in Diagon Alley with his friends right now.

Harry rubbed his eyes and stood up. He stretched then immediately fell back onto he bed, moaning slightly. A sharp rap on his door made Harry flinch slightly.

"Get up, Potter!" the cool voice exclaimed. A few more loud knocks followed before receding footsteps. Harry stood again and walked toward the door, opening it slowly to the cold dungeon air.

"Why did you wake me?" he asked, slightly angered. Snape glared.

"The Headmaster has ordered that I take you to Diagon Alley. It has come to his attention that your robes are too short now and you are in need of new ones," he said shortly. "We leave in twenty minutes."

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard and ran off to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus sipped his cup of coffee, hoping that Albus had been kidding. He hated the street, regularly. He hated to imagine it packed with students. He sighed as the Daily Prophet landed on the table in front of him. 'Finally something of interest,' he thought as he grabbed the paper and began immersed in it.

After Fudge had been voted out of office, things had taken a downhill turn in aspect to the killings. Several had been at Severus's hand. He sighed again, setting the paper down for another sip of coffee in attempts to wait patiently for Potter.

Finally, the young man emerged. He glared as he finished his second cup and stood, eyeing the man over. He was dressed in muggle clothing, an unusual thing for Severus to witness.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, his voice silky and smooth.

"Yea," Potter answered with a huge smile, which caused Severus to glare more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled all the way to Diagon Alley even though they had taken a Port Key. He had noticed the Weasley's Joke Shop first thing and had run inside, forcing Snape to follow him.

Ron and Hermione both had been inside and the trio had had their reunion. Now, Ron and Harry were standing in Madame Maxinne's shop getting fitted for new robes. Hermione had run into the book store next door and Snape had positioned himself outside the door.

"How are things with going?" Ron asked quietly, making a head motion over toward Snape.

"It hasn't been as bad as I originally thought. I mean, he's tried to be," Harry paused, searching for the word, "nice about this whole thing," he finished lamely.

"You mean, he can be nice?" Ron asked, baffled by this statement.

"Yeah, when he wants to be," Harry responded, staring out the door.

"You don't, do you?" Ron asked and Harry knew exactly what he meant. Last year, he had told his two best friends he was gay and they both were supportive.

"No, but he is trying to save my life, so I can deal with sharing a room and being civil," he replied growing annoyed with Ron.

"I would've figured it would be ruddy awful, mate," was all Ron could say."You're done dears," the old witch stated and immediately Harry was out of the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus noticed the two boys coming to the door, Harry in front of Weasley. He smiled inwardly as they were paying.

'Great, we can leave now,' he thought. The two walked through the door and saw something he had never seen Harry give him, a smile. That's when he knew something was wrong.

"Are we ready to go back to Hogwart's?" Potter asked, trying to lead him to say yes.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I believe we are," the older man stated and grabbed Potter's arm gently. At the look of horror on Weasley's face and the smirk on Potter's he knew that there was something going on.

That's when it happened, Harry hugged him, tightly. Before anyone else could see anything, the pair apparated to Hogsmeade and started the long walk back to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. Special thanks to **Serpent91**, Zarek4ever, Phoenix 5, HopelesslyConfussed, kino, FlayingFoxFire, kizunakat, Chariot-of-Fire, serialreviewer, snarryaddict, SShapiness, Jimbocous, Angelkissofdeath, Azzy 494, ms.gringotts, and yaoi-fied. The more reviews, the faster I update.

Also, I would like to take a moment to offer my condolences to the families and students who lost friends, family members, and loved ones in the Virginia Tech shooting. It is awful that this happened. Please, keep them in your prayers.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

This is just an update to explain the lack of updates. A lot has happened in my life as of recently and I have been unable to think of anything good. I apologize for the lack thereof, but I do have reasons that will be explained.

First off, this chapter was proving difficult to work out. I have a lot to fit in yet; I don't want to have a three-hour read. I have been writing and editing and almost have it finished.

My next excuse (yes, I know excuses aren't good and should do not make up for anything), my father passed away a little over a month ago. This prevented me from having any time to write and I am still having problems dealing with it. He was 56 and died unexpectedly. This completely killed anything that I wanted to write about.

Therefore, this chapter is going to be the longest yet and will be up by the end of next week. Thanks for the reviews and patients. I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and anything you don't recognize. If you sue, you will get little more than pocket lint.

Rating: M

Summary: Harry Potter is 16 and beginning the summer between his 6th and 7th year. He is found to be in danger and some crazy events change his life forever.

Pairings: SS/HP hinted RL/SB

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Actions and Reactions**

"**Action reaction Blood line is not immune To the depth of human nature Inside of me and you" –Slayer/Killing Fields **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape paced the dungeon, shocked beyond belief. Term had begun, drawing back obnoxious students. Potter had been left to decide whether he would return to his House or stay and to Severus's shock and pleasure, he remained in the dungeon. However, the boy had become silent to all but Professor Lupin, returning for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After Diagon Alley, Potter had begun avoiding the world, a difficult task when the entire wizarding world wants something from you. Somehow, the boy had managed, aided by his dungeon refuge. In fact, Severus had only caught glimpses of the boy outside of class but that had been long enough to see the dead look that inhabited the once lively eyes.

The fact of the matter, as Severus assumed it, was that Potter was chastising himself for a simple mistake that meant nothing to the boy. His friends weren't speaking to him and rumors flocked him everywhere he went inside and outside of the school. This was the most upsetting factor. The older man had harassed the boy, yes, but he had always cared for Harry. He took it too far to think that a relationship could be drawn, but that is how dearly he cared for him. Severus decided that it was time for a change; a long needed change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on his bed, staring at the open book sprawled out in front of him. He wasn't focusing on the words or any part of the book, more just looking at it expecting something to happen. He had been studying for hours and was exhausted. He had taken to doing his homework after Hermione and Ron both stopped talking to him. It also helped him avoid the world.

The day at Diagon Alley had changed everything. Countless students had seen him hug Snape, though he thought that none had. The rumors had already begun around the school, which naturally meant everyone knew. Whispering followed him everywhere he went and none of his fellow Gryffindors were speaking to him. In a matter of minutes upon arrival, everything he had once had gone, but after he felt Snape return the hug, it almost was worth it.

"It's for the best," he said to himself, trying desperately to believe it.

"What's for the best, Mr. Potter?" the cool silk voice sounded from the door causing Harry to jump slightly.

"Professor," he stated, his voice hollow, his eyes focused on the book.

"I asked a question. I expect an answer," his roommate calmly stated. Harry could tell that he was annoyed when the boy acted this way.

"I was simply talking to myself, _sir_," Harry sternly said, still avoiding eye contact. He did notice out of the corner of his eye his professor shift slightly.

"Harry…" Snape started calmly only to be cut off by an angered teen.

"Professor, I apologize for my behavior. If you have been harassed for it, I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it," he stated exasperatedly, looking up long enough to get his point across.

Snape nodded and walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend came slowly for Severus, and with its arrival came a Death Eater meeting. As he began to pull on the special black robes, he noticed the presence of another body. Turning, he immediately was face to face with Potter.

"You have a meeting?" he asked, a hint of worry filled his voice.

"Yes," he muttered, pulling at his arm as a sharp pain filled it. "I need you to notify the Headmaster of my absence."

Potter nodded before lunging forward and grasping his Professor in a hug. Severus was shocked, tensing up only to relax into the tight hug. 'This is perfect,' he thought, holding him close. Finally, Harry pulled away as another surge of pain seized his arm. Taking a couple steps back, he turned, walked out of the door and disappeared from sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gaped as the realization of what just happened hit him. 'Why did I just hug him? I mean, sure he's hot…wait! Did I really just think that?' Harry's thoughts began to take him places he had never imagined before now before he could snap back to reality. 'Dumbledore!'

Running through the hallways, he rounded the last corner and bounded right into Professor Lupin. Harry gasped as he felt a firm grip upon his shoulders, keeping him upright. He groaned inwardly, knowing that he would be forced to say something.

"Harry, why were you running after hours?" Lupin questioned, letting go of the boy when he thought that he could stand properly.

"Professor, I'm fine. I just need to see the Professor Dumbledore," Harry spat through gasps for air. He made a move to get by Lupin, but the man replaced his arms on Harry's shoulders.

"Why do you need to see the Headmaster?" he asked, trying to restrain the worry from flooding his voice.

"I was asked to for a friend. May I _please_ go now, _sir_," Harry stated, trying to leave out the sarcasm. Lupin nodded and stepped aside, a hurt look falling upon his face. He would have to explain more later.

Arriving at the eagle statue, Harry began to rattle off as many sweets as he could, finally managing to make the eagle open and move. He bounded up the stairs only to hear an aggravated Fudge through the closed door.

"You prepared an army that was going to take over the ministry and you expect me to believe that you are not in search for power!" he exclaimed.

"I told you last year that I did not arrange for them to meet. I did tell you, however, that I supported them and still do," came the calm voice of Dumbledore. "I do not, under no circumstances, want to be Minister of Magic. That army was made to fight off Voldemort, not to take over the ministry."

"I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!" cried Fudge. Harry heard loud stomps and had just enough time to move out of the way before the door came flying open and out stormed Fudge, a vein on his forehead sticking out greatly.

When the ranting man had left earshot, Harry stepped forward. "Professor?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't be sent away.

"Harry, please come in," the kind voice of Dumbledore came, changing from the calm yet stern voice that had been used moments before. Harry quietly stepped inside and took the large chair he had often used before. His gaze circled the room, as was his habit, before turning his attentions to the Headmaster.

"Sir, why was Fudge so angry? You don't want to be the Minister, do you?" he asked, unable to withhold the question.

"No, m'boy, I do not, though I doubt that this was the reason that you are down here after hours. I also sense that it is not your scar," he stated, sounding very tired. The twinkle was gone and he was beginning to look older than he ever had before.

"No, professor. Professor Snape was called to a Death Eater meeting about half an hour ago. He told me to notify you," the boy stated, his eyes falling upon the Sorting Hat and then finally Fawkes.

"Very well," Dumbledore stated, a hint of worry sneaking into his words like a young child trying to sneak cookies yet failing.

"Sir?" the question came out strangled as if he was afraid to ask.

"Yes, Harry?"

"When is Fudge going to realize that you don't want his job?" Harry blurted out. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I doubt he ever will. He has grown accustomed to power and feels threatened by everyone who offers him advice. If I were to want to be Minister of Magic, great numbers would be behind me. Like I have told him, I have no desire," the old man stated, a light smile on his face.

"Professor? If we know that the war is coming closer and we know about the Horcruxes, why is Snape continuing to play spy?" Harry asked, a very confused look crossing his face.

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore paused as if contemplating what came next. "He continues to spy because we are still in need of information. Not only that, it is the only way that he can continue to stay alive."

Harry nodded as he let out a long yawn, his eyes feeling heavier by the minute.

"As it is well past midnight and you appear to be very tired, I believe that this is good night. If you have anything else you would like to discuss, we will do so in the morning," he said as he lit the fire. "You will use the floo network and return to your rooms."

Harry nodded and gave a brief smile before taking a pinch of the powder. "Night sir. Snape's rooms," and with that, he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Severus stood at the front of the assembled Death Eaters. The Dark Lord had not yet arrived and the mood was grim. Severus knew exactly what was going to take place, the followers were only this quiet before a murder.

As Voldemort entered the room, Severus could tell that it was going to be his death; he had been discovered. The thoughts began to jumble in his mind as he gave the deep bow that was the custom. 'Will Harry be safe without me? Would he even care if I was gone? Will he win? I love the boy and swore to protect him, how can I do that if I'm dead?' he thought, his breathing becoming very irregular. (A/N: I actually wrote that before DH came out.)

The maniacal laughter stirred him from his thoughts. He stood, a strong emotionless look upon his face. Severus Snape would go down fighting for all he was worth.

"You have betrayed me, Severus. You were my most trusted. Honored above all," the wheezy voice began. "I told you things that most know not, including my inner circle. You disappoint me greatly." His snake-like eyes pierced Severus as if they were daggers.

"Turn, Severus, and face those loyal to me!" Voldemort order. As soon as this was said, the curses began to fly. Pain seared through him, burning every part of his body. He barely could move as he fell to the hard ground, hearing several cracks as he hit. Memories reeled as his strength left.

Finally, the pain subsided enough for him to hear the large amount of laughter. Severus looked up, daring to steal a glance at his former master. A feeling of hate flooded him and he was one again on his feet, ignoring the broken bones.

"If that's all your _loyals_ have, they're becoming weak," he called, his natural scowl quickly plastering itself to his face. He pulled out his wand, aiming it at the Dark Lord.

"Now, Severus, you should have seen this coming. It was only a matter of time before I found out. Wasn't it you who killed Regulus?" Voldemort snickered, his own wand pointed.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus cried and the Dark Lord's wand went flying through the air. As his faithful followers fumbled for it, he took the moment to apparate, escaping his death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had barely slept. He feared the worst in regards to his Potions Master. It was Saturday so they thankfully did not have classes. A book was spread out across the desk and he was seated, scribbling the finish to his Charm's essay due on Monday.

He heard the fire crackling and went to investigate only to find a worried looking Dumbledore standing in the living area of the rooms.

"Harry, I am afraid that I have some bad news. Severus was badly injured last night. He was found in Hogsmeade though he has lost much blood and will not wake up," he paused, allowing Harry the time for things to sink in.

"He's not _dead_, is he?" the boy asked quietly as though that would make it less true.

"No, m'boy. I do believe that he has been discovered. He needs to spend more time in the Hospital Wing which is where he is located now. Good day, Harry," and with that, he flooed himself out of the room leaving a bewildered Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He could make out the surroundings to be the Hospital Wing. He scowled as he noticed the feeling coming from his arms and legs. 'Damn,' he thought as he tried to sit up.

He recalled the events of the previous night and sighed. He hadn't expected to be caught. He had thought he had been careful. He had finally cracked and let his guard down at a key point. Albus would have to be informed.

As he looked up, he noticed a student running toward him. 'Great. Just what I need,' he thought as he leaned back against the pillows. He noticed the hair, then the eyes. It was Harry Potter.

"Professor, you're awake," he stated, sounding surprised.

"I wasn't expecting you to be, Mr. Potter," he managed to get out before a coughing fit over took him. Harry brought the chair closer to the bed. Images swept through his mind; images that he dismissed very quickly.

"I wanted to check on you," the boy whispered, leaning his arms against the bed. "Dumbledore told me what happened, sorta. He told me what he assumed happened, anyways. You had me worried," he said, leaning in closer on the final sentence. This sent shivers down the older man's back. Severus weakly nodded.

"I need rest, Mr. Potter," he managed again. I will be back tomorrow. We will talk things over more thoroughly then. Good day, Harry," the man whispered to prevent another attack. He sighed as he settled in for a nap.

Harry stood and gently laid a kiss on the forehead of his Potions Master before running back down to the dungeons, a feeling of loneliness overwhelming him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Again, sorry for the long pause, it shouldn't happen again.

Next Chapter: Meeting the Beginning and the End


End file.
